


Star Wars Interview with Kylo, Hux, and Phasma

by DarkVanity



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/F, Youtube References, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkVanity/pseuds/DarkVanity
Summary: Star Wars interview with Kylo, Hux, and Phasma sorta gone wrong and fun





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so it might be bad I don't know tell me how this story is, if I should continue or nah

Star Wars interview with Kylo, Hux, and Phasma

Interview with Kylo, Hux, and Phasma  
Interviewer:" so we're here with Kylo, Hux, and Phasma of the First Order"  
Kylo:"Hi"  
Phasma:"Hey"  
Hux:"..."  
Interviewer:"Not quite the talker eh Hux?"  
Hux:"..."  
Interviewer:"Anyways I'm gonna ask you a few questions and you'll answer them. Mkay."  
Kylo dosed off, daydreaming about him riding a unicorn that was made of diamonds.  
Kylo:"Huh? What?"  
Interviewer:"Where did you get the name of the First Order"  
Kylo:"Hmm... I don't know really but I told Hux it sounded like some Hitler shiz"  
Hux:"I think it sounds cool"  
Kylo:"To me it sounds Hitlerish"  
Hux:"Whatever"  
Interviewer:"Um... ok. How are you guys personally?"  
Kylo:"Dafuq you mean?"  
Interviewer:"I mean like, how are you to Hux and everyone else"  
Kylo:"Well, I'm a douche to Hux and I'm chill with Phasma"  
Interviewer:"Ok, Hux how are you to Kylo and everyone else?"  
Hux:"I'm a douche to Kylo, I return the douchyness and to Phasma I'm fine"  
Interviewer:"So, are you two like friends or?"  
Kylo:"We're friends but we both know it's a joke"  
Hux:"True"  
Interviewer:"Oh I see"  
Kylo:"Yup and the reason why I'm a douche to him is because we were playing GTA V I know it's childish but, HE started trolling me, kept killing me, running me over, and more"  
Hux:"I keep telling you to try trolling but you kept saying no because squeakers will be annoying with their screaming but it's hilarious"  
Kylo:"You be throwing sticky bombs to my car and blowing me up"  
Hux:"Hehe lel, but anyways trolling is fun trust me, I trolled squeakers and they just raged quit, oh god I was dying laughing!"  
Interviewer:"Is there anymore games that you two played?"  
Hux:"I played Borderlands, Mortal Kombat, COD with Kylo and Phasma"  
Kylo:"I've played Mortal Kombat, COD, Deadrising with this dude and Phasma, Hux when you and I play Mortal Kombat you do the same move over and over it pisses me off"  
Hux:"Hell I know that, I know how to piss everyone off"  
Kylo:"Yeah and you play as Scorpion with dem cheap moves"  
Hux:"I know but hey, have I told you how I made Phasma so mad she broke a controller?"  
Kylo:"No, really? Tell me"  
Hux:"Ok so me and Phasma were playing Borderlands and we found the most rarest weapon in the game"

-Flashback-  
Hux:"Aye Phasma what would you do if I dropped the gun down this cliff?"  
Phasma:"Please don't, that's the most rarest weapon in the game"  
Hux dropped the weapon and immediately caught it.  
Hux:"Ha, scared you huh?"  
Phasma:"Yes now please don't do it again"  
Hux did it again but didn't catch it. Hux slowly turned his head toward Phasma and she snapped  
Phasma:"GODDAMNIT HUX I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO IT AGAIN!!! NOW YOU DROPPED IT AAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!"  
Phasma stood up and threw the controller across the room and she stormed out. Hux's face was priceless. Hux checked out the remote and it was broken into pieces, "Geez Phasma #controllerlivesmatter" 

-Present day-  
Kylo:"Geez never knew Phasma could get that angry"  
Hux:"Oh god it was hilarious though"  
Phasma:"No it wasn't"  
Hux:"To me it was!"  
Interviewer:"Don't worry Phasma I did the same thing in another game"  
Kylo:"No lie but I totally forgot you were interviewing us"  
Hux:" We've been talking about our own crap"  
Interviewer:"Alright I'm starting to know you guys a little bit, ok a question, what was the most awkward moment you guys had?"  
Kylo:"The most awkward moment I had is when Hux "accidentally" walked in while I was showering"  
Hux:"Ay I didn't know, outside it sounded silent I couldn't hear a thing"  
Kylo:"Suuurrrrreeee"  
Interviewer:"What about you Phasma?"  
Phasma:"Kylo walked in on me doing something"

-Flashback-  
Kylo went to go to Phasma's room because he let her borrow his phone charger and hers was broken. Kylo, Hux, and Phasma go into each other's room because they won't really be inside because of the "work" they do. Kylo opened the door to Phasma's room and saw something that Phasma wouldn't do.  
"Phasma?" Kylo quietly said.  
Phasma was singing to milkshake and dancing around. Kylo closed the door a little and peeked through.  
"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and there like it's better than yours" Phasma was air thrusting something that she would do around Kylo and Hux since they were immature. Phasma changed the song and sang "Happy llama sad llama mentally disturbed llama super llama big fat mama llama" Phasma turned around and saw Kylo peeking through the door it was awkward then she said "Oh my god I'm so fine what is the time look at the time it's time for you to leave cuz you ugly" Phasma gave Kylo his charger and shut the door she thought to herself bish I slay

-Present day-  
Phasma:"Man, I was killin it"  
Kylo:"Never thought you'd do something like that"  
Interviewer:"That's unexpected"  
Hux:"We three are pretty immature and we love it"  
Kylo:"Being immature is so fun"  
Interviewer:"Is there any pranks that you guys do to each other?"  
Hux:"I done a prank on Kylo when he was drunk and Phasma when she was sleeping"

-Flashback-  
"I'm a Barbie girl i-i-n a barrrrbiieeee wwooooorrrrllllddd" Kylo said slurred, he was wasted out of his mind. Hux had a idea, a idea to prank. Hux went to his room to get baby power that he had for pranks and returned to Kylo. Hux had the powder behind his back and a evil grin.  
"Ay Kylo got to tell you something" Hux got out the powder and poured it all on Kylo. "Ha GET ANTIQUED!"  
"Oh you mothertrucker" Kylo said quietly brushing off the powder from his hair, he yawned and passed out.  
"Boi" said Hux with his hand pointed toward Kylo. Hux decided to check on Phasma who was sleeping with a pillow over her head, Hux slowly moved the pillow away and poured powder all over Phasma "SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK AND THE WEAK GET ANTIQUED!"  
"Oh you can suck dis di-" Phasma said but was interrupted by a sneeze.  
"But Rey would" Hux said.  
"Shut up before I kick you in balls" Phasma said angrily.  
"Rey wanna suck your di-" Hux teased and was given a gift from Phasma. Phasma kicked Hux in the balls as hard as she could and left Hux on the ground groaning.  
"Told ya to shut up" said Phasma chuckling.

-Present day-  
Kylo:"Bruh I don't even remember all that, I just woke up with powder on me and all around the room"  
Hux:"I left with pain all night"  
Interviewer:"Does Rey have a thing for Phasma or-"  
Hux:"Well-"  
Phasma:"Shut up, shut your mouth"  
Hux:"Want me to tell ya"  
Phasma:"Nonononono"  
Interviewer:"Sure tell me"  
Hux:"Come here"  
Phasma:"F*ck you" Phasma gave a middle finger  
Hux whispered into the interviewer's ear "Phasma has a thing for Rey and Rey does too"  
Interviewer:"OOOOHHHH PHASMA"  
Phasma:"Ugh dammit Hux"  
Hux:"Ayyyy I had to"  
Kylo:"Hux what'd you tell him"  
Hux told the same thing to Kylo  
Kylo:"OOOOHHHH PHASMA"  
Hux:"Ayy Valentine's Day is coming up too"  
Phasma:"Fml"  
Kylo got out his phone and texted Phasma  
*buzz* *buzz* Phasma took out her phone  
Text:"Whatchu gonna get Rey for Valentine's Day?"  
Phasma sighed in frustration she texted him back  
*buzz* *buzz* Kylo checked his phone  
Text:"Shut up"  
Kylo:"Hehe lel"  
Hux:"What?"  
Kylo:"Nothing"  
Hux:"Just tell me"  
Kylo:"Later"  
Hux:"Mkay"  
Phasma:"Hux, how dafuq did you know about this?"  
Hux:"Well, I can hack through phones that's about it and I decided to check out your phone, then Rey's phone. That's how I found out"  
Kylo got out his phone again and sent Phasma a link to a song  
*buzz* *buzz* Phasma checked her phone  
Text:"You should sing this to Rey"  
Phasma tapped the link and the video was titled "The Crush Song"  
Video:"Hush hush hush blush blush blush you are now my big fat crush. Im single as i can be, you're single perfect for me. I'm gonna give you a bunch reasons why you should date me. Reason number 1 I'm super hot reason number 2 he's super not reason number 3 I'm all you got and all you got is someone hot. Girl check my resume you want a background check ok. First name Hot last name B!tch wanna get with me now that's the sitch. You think I'm trash? Hell no im class and all I got to say is, please date me because I'm single S-I-N-G-L-E love me, hug me, touch me, and well f*ck me"  
Phasma texted Kylo back *buzz* *buzz* Kylo checked his phone "Dafuq is this Kylo I'm not gonna date"  
Kylo texted back "Yes you will, you know you want to"  
Phasma texted back "Stop texting me"  
Kylo:"Alright Phasma, I stop"  
Phasma:"You better"  
Interviewer:"What are you two doing?"  
Kylo:"Trying to piss off Phasma"  
Phasma:"Yup"  
Interviewer:"Mkay, what's the most grossest thing you guys ever done?"  
Kylo:"We had a burp competition, see who can burp the loudest and longest"  
Interviewer:"Who won?"  
Kylo:"Hux"  
Interviewer:"Have you done more gross things?"  
Kylo:"We done A LOT"  
Hux:"Yup"  
Phasma:"One time Kylo came in the game room where we mess around, do whatever, he shut off the AC and farted, he locked Hux and I in and the best way I can describe it,is that it was a gas chamber"  
Kylo texted Phasma and sent her the link again but cut off the beginning  
*buzz* *buzz* Phasma grabbed her phone angrily and checked it  
"If she says no, sing her this"  
Phasma clicked the link again to see what's different about it  
Video:"love me your love is my drug can't you see, I love you why don't you love me, invisible to everybody I'm sick and tired of this sh!t I just want a relationship and all I gotta say is please date me because I'm single S-I-N-G-l-E love me, hug me, touch me, and well no. I really think you need some help cause now I'm taken by myself and I'm gonna give you a bunch of reasons why I love me. Reason number 1 I'm super hot reason number 2 you're super not reason number 3 I'm all you got and all I got is someone hot. Girl check your resume you want a background check ok, first name no last name thanks, wanna get with me you lost your place. You think you own everyone I don't belong to anyone, and all I gotta say is I love me because I'm single S-I-N-G-L-E love me, hug me, touch me and well f*ck you"  
Phasma put her phone away and stood up:"I'll be back"  
Kylo:"Where you going?"  
Phasma:"The restroom, duh" She exited the room.  
Kylo:"Alright, what shall we call these two"  
Hux:"What do you mean?"  
Kylo:"The shipping name"  
Hux:"Hmm... I don't know"  
Kylo:"Phasrey?"  
Interviewer:"How about Reysma?"  
Kylo:"Ayyy that's good, Reysma it is"  
Hux:"For Valentine's Day we should do something special for Rey and Phasma"  
Kylo:"What's today?"  
Hux:"The 12th"  
Kylo:"Alright, you said you can hack phones right?"  
Hux:"Yup"  
Interviewer:"What are you guys planning?"  
Kylo:"Get Rey's number and give it to Phasma and give Phasma's number to Rey"  
Interviewer:"Hux, how did you find out they liked each other, what was on their phone?"  
Hux:"For Rey, she had a couple of pictures of Phasma and one said 'She queen' and the other 'I'd hit that'"  
Interviewer:"What about Phasma?"  
Hux:"For Phasma, it was different, she had a pic of Rey and put 'foine azz'"  
Kylo:"Yup, they want each other"  
Phasma went into the restroom took off her helmet and splashed water on her face. "They can suck dis di-" a trooper rushed in  
"Oh god" he went into a stall and immediately started groaning "Dammit Kylo why'd you put chipotle here. Why did I even eat at chipotle?"  
Phasma wiped her face and put her helmet back on. The trooper started farting and groaning so loud  
"COME ON!!"  
"I'm getting the f*ck out of here" Phasma said to herself, right when she left she heard a doink  
"DAMN! ITS ALWAYS THE LITTLE ONES!" The trooper yelled  
Phasma walked back to the room where the interview was happening  
Kylo:"Ayy Phasma's back"  
Hux:"That was quick"  
Phasma:"Trust me, you don't wanna go in there"  
Kylo:"Why? Did you drop a big bomb?"  
Phasma:"No, but someone did"  
Interviewer:"Would you be willing to tell us what happened in the restroom?"  
Phasma:"Alright, so I went in there and-"  
Kylo:"Look at more pictures of Rey?"  
Phasma:"No! Anyways, I went in there and splashed water on my face and a trooper rushed into a stall and started taking a dump, he was yelling, it was just, woah"  
Interviewer:"Well that's something to hear in a restroom"  
*Ringtone "I kissed a girl and I liked it the taste of her cherry chapstick, I kissed a girl just to try it I hope my boyfriend don't mind it felt so wrong it felt so right"*  
Phasma:"Shut up about my ringtone"  
Hux:"Ooh you like Katy Perry?"  
Phasma:"No! The song is just addicting to me"  
Phasma picked up her phone it was a unknown number "Who dis?" she tapped answer "Hello?"  
Unknown caller:"So I seen you in my contacts under the name 'Eatapuh'"  
Phasma:"My name is not Eatapuh and who are you?"  
Kylo whispered to Hux:"Did you give them each others numbers?"  
Hux:"Yup"  
Kylo:"Why is Phasma's name Eatapuh?"  
Hux:"You know if you say that name a few times and think about it"  
Phasma:"What's your name?"  
Unknown caller:"It's Rey"  
Phasma nearly fainted, she was literally dying to who she was talking to. Her heart fell deep down into her stomach.  
Hux:"Who is it Phasma?"  
Phasma covered the microphone of the phone "It's... It's Rey"  
Rey:"What's your name?"  
Phasma was nervous she never thought this would happen "My... Name is... Phasma"  
Rey was silent, she probably felt the same way Phasma felt "Good to know, bye"  
Rey hung up  
Phasma put her phone down: "How dafuq did she get my number? Unless..." Phasma slowly turned her head toward Hux "Huuuxxx"  
Hux:"What?"  
Phasma lifted her leg up to remind Hux what she did to him  
Hux:"Ok fine, I gave you Rey's number and gave Rey your number"  
Phasma:"WHY!?"  
Hux:"You two are made for each other"  
Phasma:"Hell no"  
Interviewer:"Phasma, what do you feel like doing right now"  
Phasma:"I feel like kicking Hux in the balls so hard that he is not able to make kids"  
Kylo:"Jeez"  
Phasma sighed:"I'm going to Starbucks"  
Interviewer:"See ya"  
Phasma left with a middle finger to Hux:"F*cking A$$hole"  
Hux scoffed:"She knows she want dat"  
Interviewer:"Alright, if I was your son, how would you treat me?"  
Kylo:"beat you everyday"  
Hux:"Pfft I dunno CPS take yo ass away"  
Interviewer:"Wow you guys don't like me"  
Hux:"We don't like you, we hate you"

Phasma ordered a Carmel frappuccino and checked her phone. She scrolled through contacts and saw the unknown number and named it Rey. Phasma sat down took off her helmet and drank it.

Interviewer:"What do you guys like about Phasma?"  
Kylo:"Her some sorta innocence"  
Hux:"The way she treats me, she treats me with much respect"  
Kylo:"She treats you with much respect"  
Interviewer:"Even if she kicked you in the-"  
Hux:"Yup, and she's still my friend"

Phasma just sat at Starbucks thinking about what just happened to her on the phone "Just why Hux?"


	2. Star Wars interview with Kylo, Hux, and Phasma Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phasma decides to go out on Valentine's Day but with who? (It gets pretty ridiculous in this chapter)

Star Wars interview with Kylo, Hux, and Phasma Pt. 2

Phasma was still in Starbucks drinking her coffee, her phone rang *ringtone"I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste o-"* "I really need to change this ringtone" Phasma answered "hello?"  
Rey:"Oooh gurl I gotta tell you something"  
Phasma:"Um I think you called the wr-"  
Rey:"So yesterday I was at work and the cooks were cooking right, so I went in the kitchen and I farted and shut all the service windows and locked the door and I was like 'Dutch oven' hehe, they don't know what Dutch cause they from another planet but they know what that sh!t is now"  
Phasma:"That's funny but this is Phasma"  
Rey:"Oh, well you know how gross I am then"  
Phasma:"Don't worry, im the same"  
Rey:"Really? How gross are you?"  
Phasma:"I did the same thing but it was in the game room"  
Rey:"Game room?"  
Phasma:"The game room is where me, Kylo, and Hux mess around, play games and we get drunk sometimes"  
Rey:"Just you three?"  
Phasma:"Yup if a stormtrooper comes in Kylo will use the force and throw them anywhere"  
Rey:"Damn son"  
Phasma:"So uh, who was supposed to get your call?"  
Rey:"My gurl Alexa was supposed to because she wasn't at work yesterday and I had to tell her cause it's HILARIOUS"  
Phasma:"Ok, well...bye"  
Rey:"Bye boo"  
Rey hung up  
"Did she just call me 'boo'? Dafuq?" Phasma said to herself "Alright Alright... I should get back to the dudes" Phasma put her helmet on and exited Starbucks  
Kylo:"Ayyyy she's back"  
Hux:"Ayyyyy"  
Interviewer:"Ayyyyy"  
Phasma:"Why you guys saying 'Ayyyy?'"  
Hux:"While you were in Starbucks, I hacked into the phones to show the interviewer how I do my magical hacking skills and we heard your conversation with Rey"  
Phasma was turning bright red, they wouldn't tell because of her helmet but she was full of anger "Oh really? Tell me what we talked about"  
Hux:"Well, Rey called you and talked about what she did at work yesterday and you said you're the same and you talked about the game room where we have fun AND right when she was about to hang up she called you 'boo'"  
Phasma was about to throw something but Kylo questioned "So how was that coffee?"  
Phasma:"It was good, very hot" Phasma thought to herself 'like Rey... what the hell am I thinking about?!'  
Kylo:"Oooohhhhh Valentine's Day is tomorrow"  
Hux:"Oooooohhh Phasmaaaaaa"  
Interviewer:"Whatchu gonna get Rey?"  
Phasma's phone rang "Hello?"  
Rey:"Heeeeyyyyy what you doin?"  
Phasma:"Not now"  
Rey:"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day"  
Phasma:"So?"  
Rey:"Who's your valentine and what are you gonna get them?"  
Phasma:"I have no valentine and I'm gonna get nothing"  
Kylo:"I'm guessing it's Rey"  
Hux:"Most likely"  
Phasma looked back a little and growled  
Rey:"Awwww I have no valentine either"  
Phasma:"Ok? Why did you call me?"  
Rey:"Well since we both don't have any valentines we should go out"  
Phasma:"What do you mean by that?"  
Rey:"I mean go out like friends"  
Phasma:"Ohh ok, but I don't really know you that much"  
Rey:"Its ok, if we go out tomorrow we can know each other"  
Phasma:"Alright I have nothing else to do... where?"  
Rey:"How about Naboo?"  
Phasma:"Sounds good"  
-Valentine's Day-  
Phasma's alarm clock beeped, it was 5:40am "Uuuhhhh I don't wanna" Phasma turned the alarm off and got up. She walked passed her mirror "Ugh I look horrible" she had a bed head, she wore a tank top and shorts. Phasma went into her closet and got her armor ready then she went to the bathroom to clean herself up  
-10 minutes later-  
"Bam! I'm fresh" Phasma posed in the mirror "Damn son I'm fine" Phasma saw her armor on the bed and reminded her what was today "Oh yeah... Valentine's Day and with Rey" Phasma put her armor on, groomed her hair a little, and put her helmet on "I'm ready" Phasma walked out of her room and walked down to the harbor. While walking down she saw Kylo walking towards her  
"Well well" said Kylo   
"What?"  
"You going to Naboo with Rey?"  
"Mind as well got nothing to do. Where you going?"  
"I'm going to the interview"  
"Still?"  
"Yup"  
"Ok well... see ya and have fun with the interview"  
"Have fun with Rey"  
Phasma continued walking to the harbor. She entered and see which ship she will fly "Hmm... how about a TIE fighter? Small and simple" she entered the TIE fighter and started it "Alright good, now... what time is it?" Phasma checked her phone and it was 6:15 "Pretty early but when I get there it will possibly be 8:25" right when Phasma was about to take off her phone rang "Hello?"  
"Hey you coming?" Said Rey   
"I'm about to"  
"Ooh what should we do?"  
"I don't know we'll see when we get there"  
"I can't wait!"  
"Peace" Phasma hung up   
Phasma took off and marked the location where Naboo is  
-The interview-  
Interviewer:"Ah there's Kylo"  
Hux:"What took you long?"  
Kylo:"Saw Phasma walkin down to the harbor"  
Hux:"Going to Naboo I bet"  
Kylo:"Yup"  
Interviewer:"So Phasma is not gonna be here?"  
Hux:"She's gone out with Rey"  
Interviewer:"Ooh,Alright, a question, what did you hate that a teacher would do?"  
Hux:"Give you detention for no reason"  
Kylo:"This one time in eighth grade I got so pissed at my teacher"  
-Flashback-  
"I'm pretty sure I turned my work in" said Kylo in a angry tone   
"Well I don't see it anywhere" said the teacher  
"I worked my ass off to get that work done and I turned it in!"  
"You probably have but I can't seem to find it"  
"THE F*CK YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND IT!"  
Kylo tackled his teacher to the ground "FIND THAT WORK OR I'LL COME FOR YOU!"  
"PRINCIPAL!!" Yelled the teacher out loud  
-Present day-  
Kylo:"He never found it"  
Interviewer:"What did you do?"  
Kylo:"I grabbed his throat and strangled him till his heart stopped beating"  
Hux:"Damn son"  
Interviewer:"How much work was there?"  
Kylo:"Thicker than a dictionary"  
Interviewer:"That much?"  
Kylo:"I was too lazy to do any and I had a lot of F's so, I decided to do alllllll that work to kill time one day"  
Interviewer:"What about you Hux?"  
Hux:"I was usually a straight A student, people called me a nerd"  
Interviewer:"Did you get bullied or anything for being a nerd?"  
Hux:"No not really but I got all the chicks"  
Kylo:"Are you sure about that?"  
Hux:"Shut up"  
Kylo:"Hehe"  
-Back to Phasma-  
"Uuuhhhhhh 728 miles to go" Phasma was so bored "What kind of songs is there" she turned on the radio E.T by Katy Perry was playing "Damn what's with Katy Perry songs playing?" she decided to go along she liked the song anyway. The next song was Blank Space by Taylor Swift "A lot of girly songs" she changed the station and Into You by Ariana Grande was playing "Ugh enough girly songs but I like it a little bit" she started humming the song then singing it "Cause I'm so into you into you" Phasma's phone rang "Sup"  
"Hey you here yet?"   
"No, got 703 miles to go"  
"Aww I'm pretty lonely"  
"Don't worry I'll be there"  
"Ok bye" Rey hung up  
"Go faster!" Phasma yelled she put the maximum speed "GOTTA GO FEST!" sonic music was playing in the TIE fighter   
-The interview-  
Hux:"SHUT UP KYLO IM NOT GAY!"  
Kylo:"YES YOU ARE!"  
Interviewer:"Guys guys calm down"  
Hux:"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO STOP ARGUING WHEN HE SAID THAT I GET MORE D THAN THE AVERAGE HOOKER!"  
Kylo:"OK YOU GOTTA ADMIT THAT WAS PRETTY FUNNY"  
Interviewer:"It actually was"  
Hux:"I HATE YOU BOTH!" Hux left the room  
Kylo:"Don't worry it was his PMS"  
The interviewer bursted out laughing "Oh my god Kylo!"  
Hux entered the room again:"You know what Kylo? Your birth certificate is an apology from the condom factory!"  
Interviewer:"OH SHOTS FIRED!"  
Kylo:"Says the one who does"  
Interviewer:"OOHH!"  
Hux:"Well, if you're gonna be two faced, at least make one of them pretty" Hux left again  
Interviewer:"OOHHH"  
Hux called Phasma   
"Hello"  
"Guess what?"  
"What?"  
"I roasted Kylo"  
"Really? What'd you say?"  
" I said 'well if you're gonna be two faced at least make one of them pretty'"  
"OOOHHH"  
"I feel like a boss"  
"Hehe cool gotta go bye" Phasma hung up  
"I am your worst nightmare" Hux said to himself   
-back to Phasma-   
"Damn son Hux roasted Kylo" Phasma looked on the map "100 more miles to go uuuuhhhhhh... C'MON!"   
-20 minutes later-  
"Finally I'm here... jeezus" she called Rey "Hey I'm here"  
"OH MY GOD OK CHECK YOUR MAP AND GO TO THE ONLY SILVER THINGAMAJIG CAUSE IM THERE"  
"Alright" Phasma hung up  
"F*****CCCKKKKK!" Phasma yelled "ITS WAY ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE PLANET!" Phasma calmed herself down "Ok ok it's just over there and that's it, alright?" She put on some calm music and flew to the location"   
-20 minutes later-  
"Yeah! I did it! *awkward silence* oh god I'm gonna meet Rey my... crush... sh!t this was a bad idea, I made it all the way over here I'm NOT going back, after all that trouble" Phasma exited the TIE fighter and saw Rey leaning up against a pole  
"There you are what took you long?"  
"Problems"  
"What kind of problems?"  
"Trying to get here, TIE fighter too F*cking slow, and-" Phasma was interrupted by Rey hugging her tightly "Uh ok st-stop doing that"  
"Why?" Rey looked up at her sadly  
"I'm uncomfortable"  
"But I love you"  
"What?"  
"Nothing" Said Rey quickly   
Rey let go of Phasma "You're pretty tall, taller than I expected"  
"I know, ridiculous is it?"  
"No no as a matter of fact... I like tall"  
Phasma thought to herself f*ck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really fun making these, leave comments below to tell me how you like this story :D


	3. Star Wars interview with Kylo, Hux, and Phasma pt3

Star Wars interview with Kylo, Hux, and Phasma Pt3

-The interview-  
Hux was in his room bored tossing a tennis ball around "Damn I'm bored" Hux decided to go back to the interview to kill time   
Kylo:"The roaster is back"  
Interviewer:"Teach me your ways"  
Hux:"First off... you gotta be a smartass and think quick"  
Interviewer:"Ahh I see"  
Kylo:"Well played bro" Kylo gave Hux a high five   
Interviewer:"You two roast each other?"  
Hux:"Yup, we tried to get Phasma to join in but nah, she is such a burner"  
Interviewer:"Such as?"  
Kylo:"This one time Hux was getting pissed off at Phasma because she was beating him in Mortal Kombat and Hux said 'How are you so good at your fingering?' Phasma said 'I practice my fingering with your mom'"  
Interviewer:"Damn Phasma slays"  
Hux:"Don't f*ck with her at video games"  
Interviewer:"Why?"  
Hux:"She is VERY serious at video games like, she don't play, she means business"  
Kylo:"Hux and I when we play, Phasma's over there like 'Such noobs'"  
Hux:"She is boss at call of duty"  
Kylo:"True dat"  
Interviewer:"What sorts of moves does she do in call of duty?"  
Hux:"She does 360 no-scopes"  
Kylo:"Quick-scope"  
Hux:"Tomahawk throws"  
Kylo:"Knifing"  
Hux:"All that"  
Interviewer:"She pro"  
Hux and Kylo:"Yup"  
Interviewer:"Can you two play a game for the interview?"  
Hux:"Sure" Hux put Mortal Kombat on the Xbox   
Kylo:"I'm gonna beat your ass"  
Hux:"Are you sure about that?"  
-Back to Phasma-  
Rey continued to hug Phasma tightly, Phasma was literally out of breath "R-Rey can you stop h-hugging me?"  
"Alright fine" Rey let go of Phasma and grabbed Phasma's hand and lead her to a lake. Phasma checked her armor where Rey's arms were and left a slight dent  
'Damn Rey about how strong are you?' Phasma thought to herself   
"How you like the lake?"  
"It's pretty nice"  
The lake had flowers around it...(just basically think about a really nice lake)  
"Damn straight it's nice, now sit" Rey sat down on the grass and patted the ground where Phasma should sit. Phasma sat down feeling awkward   
"So... how you like this so far?" Questioned Rey   
"It's fine" 'for now' Phasma thought   
They both stared into space for a while then Rey questioned "How's it like where you live?"  
"It's cool, I command troops to do whatever and they do it with no problem... then most of them die, and me, Kylo, and Hux whenever we have no work to do we mess around"  
"Ew"  
"Not like that, we play video games, prank each other, roast each other"  
"Oh, ok then"  
"What do you do?" Questioned Phasma   
"I'm mostly by myself but sometimes I'm with some friends, I scavenge, I work at a restaurant where I act pretty ghetto"  
"Explain your ghetto act"  
"Well, I talk smack about a few customers when they talk smack about me and mess around a little, be a little rude"  
"Is it tough sometimes?"  
"Yeah it does"  
Phasma's phone buzzed, she checked it  
Hux:"So how is it with Rey? You gonna hit?"  
Phasma texted back"It's alright... for now, and no I'm not gonna hit it"  
"Who you texting?"  
"Hux"  
Phasma put her phone away  
"How does those two treat you?"  
"They treat me well, we treat each other equally"  
Rey's phone rang *Sext sext sext me lesson 3 it's just a tease send those nudes and make me drool*  
Phasma slowly turned her head towards Rey while her ringtone continued Rey blushed and it was her friend Alexa she answered "You called me at the wrong time!" Rey got up and went behind a few bushes so Phasma couldn't hear her  
"I should change my ringtone" Phasma got out her phone and changed her ringtone to The Reckoning *Im a razor to the flesh put my gun to your head my hands will push you off the edge and watch you fall and laugh till it hurts when you land head first like child birth* "Pretty violent but describes me in a way"  
"So, how is it with your crush, Phasma?" Alexa questioned  
"It's... good"  
"You gonna hit it?"  
"What!? No! I mean if... she makes the first move, then, maybe" Rey quietly said  
"Has she took the helmet off?"  
"No not yet, why?"  
"So you can make the first move if she doesn't"  
"But I have to make her feel comfortable if I want her to take it off and make a move"  
"Alright, do what you will to date her at least"  
"Hold up, have any advice?"  
"Try to let her take off the helmet, give her a few hints, and go right in"  
"Alright, bye"  
"Peace"  
Rey hung up and returned to Phasma   
"Hey boo"  
"Uh ok, what took you?"  
"Alexa just told me few things for work"  
Rey sat right next to Phasma   
"Have you ever removed your helmet?"  
Phasma was quiet for a while then answered  
"Yeah at the base sometimes, but not that much when around other people"  
"Will you take your helmet off right now? Or later on?"  
"Probably, if it gets too hot"  
Rey leaned her head against Phasma's shoulder Phasma thought to herself 'oh sh!t'  
-The interview-  
Hux:"OOOOHHHH KYLO OOOHHH SUCK IT!!" Hux performed a fatality on Kylo's character   
Kylo:"You cheated, you did the kept doing the same move"  
Interviewer:"Yeah you did"  
Hux:"Cause that's how I play, the way of the Hux"  
Kylo:"The way of a noob"  
Hux:"Pretty much"  
Kylo:"Alright who you gonna be?"  
Hux:"I'll pick... Mileena"  
Kylo:"I'll pick Kitana"  
Interviewer:"Sister vs Sister"  
Kylo:"Hux and I rivalry"  
Hux:"I'm ready"  
Interviewer:"Fight!"  
Hux:"Slap"  
Dead  
Kylo:"HOW!?"  
Hux:"The power of hacking muddafuka"  
Kylo:"Hacking does not make the game fun"  
Hux:"For me it does"  
Kylo:*Grunt* "Again but no hacking!"  
Hux:"Mkay then"  
Hux:"Slap"  
Dead  
Kylo:"ARE YOU STILL USING THE HACK!?"  
Hux:"No"  
Kylo:"Too OP then"  
Hux:"IM TOO OP FOR YOU!"  
-Back to Phasma-  
Just as Phasma thought, it got hot  
'No worries it's not really hot' Phasma thought to herself   
*5 minutes later*  
'Oh god it's like a oven' Phasma was sweating and wanted to take off her helmet. Rey noticed Phasma wouldn't stop moving   
"What's wrong?"  
"N-nothing"  
'I can't take this!' Phasma immediately took off the helmet 'Woo! Noice air'  
Rey looked at Phasma and she couldn't believe her eyes 'Oh god... she's... cute' Rey bit her lip  
"Got hot?" Rey asked  
"Definitely, it was like a oven" Phasma wiped the sweat from her forehead   
"Does your helmet have a air conditioner or something?"  
"Excuse my language but f*ck no, when I'm on the battlefield it gets extremely hot and I have to deal with it"  
"Dang, I feel bad for you"  
Phasma was having her time taking in the cool air while Rey was thinking 'She took off her helmet and... give her a few hints? Then.. go for it?'  
"Well, you're HOT" Rey was laughing and gave herself a knee slap  
"Hehe" 'oh sh!t' Phasma thought to herself and looked away in a "I'm screwed" look  
"I've been single all my life" Rey said quietly   
"Same" Phasma turned back  
"Really?"  
"Yup, Kylo would never let us date until he did"  
"Has he dated anyone?"  
"Yeah but it didn't last long"  
"What happened?"  
"During their fun time if you know what I mean he accidentally choked her by the force"  
"Dang, he likes it freaky"  
"Hehe after that he allowed us to date"  
"How long did it take for him to find a date?"  
"A year"  
"That's sad"  
"Whatchu talkin bout you said you haven't dated anyone"   
"You too"  
"How is there 100000000 people in the universe and I haven't dated anyone?"  
"Probably you kill a million of them"  
"That's my job, err... well telling my troops to kill them"  
"Do you enjoy killing?"  
"No not really, ok this one time I had to kill someone ordered by Kylo and he was a pain, he was VERY annoying, loud, and pretty rude. I REALLY enjoyed grabbing his throat and slowly squeezing"  
"You have a dark side"  
"Of course I'm a captain of stormtroopers" Phasma's phone rang *Im a razor to the flesh put my gun to your head my hands will push you off the edge and watch you fall and laugh till it hurts when you land head first like child birth* "hello?" It was Hux   
"Treat or treat squeeze my meat give me something sweet to eat"  
"Dafuq Hux!?"  
"Oh sorry got a song stuck in my head"  
"The f*ck kind of song you listening?"  
"I was looking for something weird and found a few"  
"Ok why did you call me?"  
"How's it goin with Rey?"  
"Fine"  
"You gonna? You know"  
"No"  
"Ack c'mon Phas grow some balls"  
"I'm not a dude"  
"Build up some courage"  
"Alright THAT I can do"  
"Heh have fun"  
"Bye" Phasma hung up   
"Some ringtone" said Rey  
"What's with yours?"  
"Whatchu think?"  
"That you sext?"  
"*awkward silence* nonono I like the song"  
"I see"  
"Do you sext?" Rey asked   
"Hell to the f*ck no, hoes sext"  
Rey started laughing "Oh Phasma! This is why I like you!"  
"In what way?" Phasma asked, Rey dozed off  
'I can't hold it in anymore, I wanna kiss them soft lookin lips and make her mine' Rey thought  
"In what way?" Said Phasma again and waved her hand in a 'c'mon what's the news' way in which made Rey jump out of her thoughts of making out with the stormtrooper  
"Damn you're hot" Rey thought out loud  
"What?"  
'Oh sh!t' "Nothing, just thought about someone"  
"Uh huh" Phasma said in a unsure way "I'm gonna go behind the bushes for a while ok?" "And think" Phasma went behind a few bushes so Rey wouldn't hear her thinking out loud  
"Oh sh!t did I creep her out? I screwed up" Rey called Alexa "Pick up!" Alexa answered   
"Hello?"  
"I think I screwed up!"  
"Really? What'd you do"  
"I thought out loud"  
"What'd you say?"  
"I said she was hot while thinking of me and her making out"  
"Oh god, ok is she still there?"  
"She went behind a few bushes to think"  
"I don't know what to tell you, if you screwed up you screwed up"  
"Hopefully I didn't" Rey hung up   
-Phasma-  
'Shelikesmeshelikesme' Phasma thought "Alright I'll... try to at least make a move, but it will be awkward... f*ck it I'm going in" Phasma went full FML and returned to Rey and Rey pounced on her knocking her down "Dafuq?"  
"Damn Phasma you got down easy"  
"Wake me up from my nightmare!"  
"This is not a nightmare, it's real" Rey's finger tracing down from Phasma's chest  
'I take it back! I don't wanna do this!' Phasma thought Rey then lowered toward Phasma and gave her a soft kiss


	4. Pt 4

Star Wars interview with Kylo, Hux, and Phasma pt4

'God f*cking dammit!' Phasma thought 'someone call me! Save me!'   
Rey was still kissing Phasma and pulled back "How was that boo?"  
"Ehhh"  
Lucky for Phasma, Hux called "Hux! Rey I gotta take this!" Phasma got up and ran behind the bushes "Thank god" she answered "Sup"  
"How's it goin?"  
"Rey made a move!"  
"Ooh noice"  
"Not noice well I mean..."  
"Don't be afraid she's your crush and your crush made a move"  
"Trueee"  
"You got this girl"  
"Ok..."  
Hux hung up  
-The interview-  
Hux:"Everyone! Rey, made a move on our girl!"  
Interviewer:"Whoo!"  
Kylo:"Thought Phasma would make a move she seems like the one"  
Hux:"Eh true but ayyy"  
Kylo:"So proud of our girl"  
Hux:"She seemed worried AF"  
Kylo:"Really? Do you know why?"  
Hux:"I guess it's Rey"  
Kylo:"Try to call her again I'll talk to her"  
Hux:"Alright" Hux called Phasma again  
It took a while but she answered and was whispering   
"Yeah?"  
"Phas this is Kylo, how you doin?"  
"I'm fine, just Rey smooching the hell outta me"  
"Why you whispering?"  
"I don't want Rey to hear me"  
"Why?"  
"Just... because"  
"Alright then, good luck or have fun whatever"  
"Bye" Phasma hung up  
Hux:"We need to help our girl out"  
Kylo:"Probably"  
Hux:"This may sound creepy but... we might have to spy on her if we're gonna help"  
Kylo:"Creepy but if we're gonna help then... we have to"  
Hux:"Alright hey interviewer wanna come with?"  
Interviewer:"Sure"  
Kylo:"Hux get a ship"  
Hux:"Ok"  
-10 minutes later-  
Hux:"Alright how's this ship?" Hux got the Upsilon-class shuttle  
Kylo:"Its fine, now, where did Phasma say she was going?"  
Hux:"She said she's meeting Rey in Naboo"  
Kylo:"Ok, Hux get a few stormtroopers... just in case"  
Hux:"Alright"  
Interviewer:"Why are we spying on Phasma again?"  
Kylo:"So she doesn't screw this up and yeah" Kylo trailed off  
Hux returned with four troopers and a pilot "Is this enough?"  
Kylo:"Its fine"  
Hux:"Get ready"   
The ship took off  
-Back to Phasma-  
"Rey Rey stop, please" Phasma begged  
"You don't like this?" Rey stopped  
"It's just that I haven't done this before and it's little weird to me"  
"Mmm... ok" Rey got off Phasma   
"Thank you" Phasma put her helmet back on  
"You've never done this to anyone at all?"  
"Never, never dated anyone"  
"Damn son you a loner? Or you emo?"  
"Not emo but maybe loner"  
"Same, back on Jakku there was no one who found interest in me or I didn't find any interest in them"  
"It's just basically 'f*ck this world'"  
"Yup"  
-Back to the interview-  
Kylo:"How far is Naboo?"  
Pilot:"At least 900 miles sir"  
Kylo:"Try to go faster, wanna save my gurl from screwing up"  
Pilot:"I'll try my best sir"  
Interviewer:"Has Phasma dated anyone?"  
Hux:"Nope, never, plus she never really liked relationships, buuut she had a thing for Rey"  
Interviewer:"How did she have a thing for Rey?"  
Hux:"I don't f*cking know tell her when she comes back I don't know what the hell she does on her free time"  
-300 miles later-  
Kylo:"How many miles?"  
Pilot:"600 miles sir"  
Kylo:"Well... GO FASTER!!"  
Hux:"STOP BEING A SLOW ASS AND GEET MOVIN!"  
*insert sanic music here*  
Interviewer:"Yeaaa c'mon!"  
Pilot:"I'm sorry but the top speed i-"  
Kylo:"I DONT CARE JUST GO FASTER!!"  
Hux:"CMON GOTTA GO FAST!!"  
Kylo:"GOTTA GO FEEESSSTTT!!!"  
-Another 300 miles later and still yelling-  
Interviewer:"Damn are your throats hurting from yelling?"  
Kylo:"I YELL EVERYDAY!"  
Hux:"I HAD SOME PRACTICE WITH MY THROAT!" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Interviewer:"Hehe lel"  
-ANOTHER 300 miles later which means they made it-   
Kylo:"FINALLY"  
Hux:"Damn pilot you slow ass"  
Kylo:"Alright! Let's go!"  
They got off the ship and started walking   
Kylo:"So uh... Hux do you know where Phasma's at?"  
Hux:"Yes I do you know how I can read anyone's texts and pretty much their whole phone?"  
Kylo:"Yeah?"  
Hux:"Well I can track them also"  
Kylo:"Cool lets go"  
Interviewer:"Do I stay here orrrr?" the interviewer ran over to them  
Hux:"Come"  
Kylo:"So, where they at?"  
Hux:"There're at least a mile away, fly or walk?"  
Kylo:"Walk"  
Hux:"Its so far and what if the pilot leaves us here?" Hux whined  
Kylo:"Stop being a lazy ass and about that pilot... hold on" Kylo ran back to the ship and turned on his lightsaber   
-5 minutes later-  
Kylo:"Now he won't leave"  
Hux and the interviewer looked at Kylo with the 'ok?' Look  
Hux:"Dat way" Hux pointed south  
-Back to Phasma-  
Phasma and Rey sat in silence 

This was pretty short I know, I don't know what else to write, but don't worry the next one will be longer


	5. Pt 5

Star Wars interview with Kylo, Hux, and Phasma pt5  
The three have been walking for about 10 minutes   
Interviewer:"Random question, have you ever wasted time?"  
Hux:"Everyone wastes their time"  
Kylo:"I wasted my time watching a 10 hour video of spongebob using too much sauce"  
Interviewer:"Haha same!"  
Kylo stopped dead in his tracks making Hux bump into him:"Shh, quiet... I sense something" Kylo slowly stuck his hand out  
Hux:"What is it?"  
Kylo:"Phasma"  
Kylo started walking again,picked up the pace and started running. Hux and the interviewer looked at each other, shrugged, and went along with Kylo   
Hux:"Hey interviewer, what's your name?"   
Interviewer:"It's Brian"  
Kylo:"Guys shh shh"  
They stopped by a bush Kylo peeked through.  
Kylo:"Oh my girl" Kylo backed up a little  
Hux:"What?" Kylo moved the branch slightly to let Hux and Brian see, Rey hugging Phasma   
A tear almost escaped from Kylo's eye:"Aww so adorable"  
Hux:"So perfect"  
Brian:"Not to ruin the moment or anything but I think it's kinda creepy that we're watching them hugging"  
Hux punched Brian in the arm softly:"Shh"  
Rey stopped hugging Phasma and looked down:"Phasma... umm"  
Phasma:"Yes?"  
Rey:"I uh... I love you"  
The three men tried so hard to hold in their squeals, but Hux let one out  
Phasma looked over to the bushes:"The f*ck? Rey stay" she walked over to the bushes  
The three tried to hide but failed   
Kylo:"Goddammit Hux!" Kylo whispered-shouted  
Hux:"Sorry I couldn't help it"  
Brian:"We're screwed"  
Phasma moved a branch slightly and saw them crouching down:"The F*CK YOU GUYS!?"  
Rey:"What is it?"  
Phasma:"Hold on" she stared down at them HARD  
Hux:"Hiiii Phasma, how you doin?" Hux asked innocently   
Phasma:"Fine until you guys showed up"  
Kylo:"Dammit Hux!"  
Phasma:"Why'd you guys come here!?"  
Hux:"To make sure you don't mess this up"  
Phasma:"Well if I mess up I mess up" she climbed over the bush, stood Hux up and kicked him straight in the baby maker  
Hux:"OOGGGGHHHH!!!"  
Rey walked over and saw the three:"Who are they?"  
Phasma:"My friends"  
Hux:"OOGH I guess I deserve it"  
Kylo:"Now before you say anything, we help our girl"  
Rey:"Why?"  
Hux:"She's never been in a relationship before and we want this to be good"   
Phasma:"How long have you guys been here!?"  
Kylo:"About 10 minutes"  
Rey let out a 'hmpt' and walked away  
Phasma:"Rey where you going?"  
Rey:"Oh nowhere just handle your business"  
Phasma:"You see what you guys did?"  
Kylo:"Now now Phasma, we can literally help you, if you let us"  
Phasma:"How?"  
Kylo:"Hux give me the earpiece thingy"  
Phasma took off her helmet, grabbed the earpiece and put it in her ear  
Kylo:"Now if you have problems just clear your throat or let out a 'hmm' Ok?"  
Phasma sighed:"Ok" she walked over to Rey "Now that I've handled them, how you doin?"  
Rey:"Fine"  
Phasma:"Rey what's wrong?"  
Rey:"Goddamn, they ruined the moment, it was perfect then Hill or whatever his name is, had to mess it up"  
Phasma:"Wellll, if he didn't let out that squeal then they would've straight up stalked us"  
Rey:"Yeah I guess"  
Phasma:*clears throat*  
Hux:"So uh tell me what's wrong and hold her hand"  
Phasma:"Soo tell me what's wrong I know something's bugging you" said Phasma while she grabbed Rey's hand softly   
Rey:"These guys... there're kinda annoying"  
Phasma:"Yea they are pretty annoying" Phasma whispered  
Kylo:"Heeyyy!"  
Hux:"Kylo shut your f*cking mouth right now before I rip your balls off and feed them to the Rancor"  
Rey:"The f*ck wa-" she got cut off by Phasma kissing her  
'Ooh damn' Rey thought  
Phasma:"Now why don't we sit down?" She motioned to sit on the grass  
Rey:"Okay" Rey blushed  
Kylo:"Going well so far" he whispered   
Hux was breathing heavily near Kylo while watching them   
Kylo:"Hux stop breathing so hard"  
Hux:"So sorry I just... I just ship it SO HAAARRRDD"  
Phasma and Rey were just talking about things and yeah yeah yeah   
-timeskip to 7:00-   
Rey:"Daaammmnnn look at dat sunset"  
Phasma:"Cool"  
Rey:"Hey you wanna hear a pickup line?"  
Phasma:"Sure"  
Rey:"If you were a triangle you'd be an acute one"  
Phasma:"If I was your calculus homework I'd be hard and screwing you on your desk"  
Rey:"Oh sh!t, umm, my love for you is like diarrhea I just can't hold it in"  
Phasma:"Hehe okay then, did you sit in a pile of sugar? Because you got a sweet azz"  
Rey:"Can you touch me? Because I wanna tell my friends I was touched by an angel"  
Phasma:"You sexy you fine I really wanna make you mine"  
Rey:"I was feeling a little off today but you definitely turned me on"  
Kylo:"Oh sh!t it's getting real"  
Hux:"Yaaasss queen"  
Phasma:"Hey that was a good one"  
Rey:"No, really" Rey tackled Phasma   
Phasma:"SH!T!"  
Hux:"Oh damn I can't take this SHHHIIIIPPPPP!"  
Kylo:"Damn Rey get at my girl"  
Hux:"Dafuq is that noise??"   
The noise was ϣϵϯ   
Kylo:"sh!t there're getting at it"  
Hux and Kylo ran but forgot about the interviewer   
Hux:"Damn he's sleeping"  
Kylo:"Wake him up"  
Hux:"Brian... Brian!" Hux whispered shouted  
Brian:"Ugh... what?"  
Hux:"We gotta go... NOW"  
The three ran from the area and took their breaths   
Brian:"Why did we have to leave"  
Kylo:"They started getting at it"  
Brian:"Already?"  
Hux:"Surprisingly yes"

Phasma:"Rey stop"  
Rey:"Why" Rey was splashing the pond water on Phasma   
Phasma:'Damn my armor is gonna rust or something but I don't think so' she thought   
Rey:"C'mon let's have fun"  
Phasma:"Oh really?" Phasma tackled Rey into the pond without hurting her  
Rey:"IM WET!!" Rey said at the top of her lungs loud and proud

Rey in the distance:"IM WET!!"  
Hux:"Oh sh!t"  
Kylo:"Woaahh"  
Brian:"Get it girl"

Phasma:"Damn you're loud"  
Rey:"I KNOWW!!"  
Phasma:"Remind me of Sindel in Mortal Kombat"  
Rey:"Who?"  
Phasma:"Nothing" she splashed water to Rey  
Rey and Phasma were having a blast for about 20 minutes and went back on the grass to rest


End file.
